Angel in Disguise
by Miss Banana Tops
Summary: Mikan has always been so nice and understanding that time came, she's already stupid for being so nice. Things were perfect for her until she met a certain guy. Will she finally see how stupid she is and come to her senses? Or will she just continue being stupid?
1. 01: Starting Point

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters. I am only to be recognized for the plot and well, for some of their unusual attitude. Yeah.

**A/N: **Here's my first fanfic. So, yeah, please be nice. If ever you see grammar mistakes or so, I'm so sorry—I'm not a grammar nazi. And I'm quite lazy to re-read it. HAHA. So let's start the story... enjoy!

-xXx-

**Angel in Disguise**

**Shoot 01: Starting Point**

-xXx-

**Mikan Sakura**

They started recognizing my drawing skill since I was 14. They told me I was good and based on the themes I usually draw; I got some passion for fashion. I'm not all girly-girly who likes pink and frilly stuffs, but I have this inspiration that keeps on urging me to continue drawing under fashion industry. Though they told me I was good, they also told me the same day I can never excel with such a useless talent.

My parents are business tycoons. And me, being their only child, they want me to stop drawing and take up a business course and follow their footsteps instead. After that confrontation, distance grew between me and my parents.

I never hated them. It's just that, why can't they just be happy for what I want? My talent for drawing is not useless. I know not all artists can excel and be rich with arts. But I could try, right? I may not be as good at Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo Buonarroti and any other legendary artists, but I believe that I can shine in my own way. No artist is the same. Same goes for the art. Maybe some arts are similar but never the same. Each art has a story behind it and only good artists can make ordinary people understand the meaning of their art. And I believe I can do the same.

"Don't you think floral pattern is too common and old?"

I tilted my head up to face the emerald eye beauty and sighed, "As long as the carrier of the outfit looks good and unique, the opinion of the audience about the 'old floral pattern' stuff won't matter." I sat up straight and continued, "You are pretty enough, dear. I'm sure the Sumire Shouda can blow anyone off their shoes whatever she is wearing."

Sumire giggled, "Oh stop it, Mikan. You know I only look perfect with the clothes you design for me." I rolled my eyes and continued coloring the outfit I drew for her, I concentrated on how the colors should blend together until she cheerfully stated, "That's why I am so thankful you're here."

Years before entering high school, I meet two of the best of friends I could ever have. And that's Sumire Shouda and Hotaru Imai. Since 5th grade, we are always together and no one can separate us. We have been through a lot of stuff and I can proudly say we have experienced living the married life. Literally the MARRIED LIFE. We fought like cats and dogs, we slept closely together like conjugated triplets, and we laughed out loud like complete idiots whenever and wherever we want. I can go on forever and believe me; we have made so many memories together. Until the 'oh-so-intelligent-and-wise' Hotaru stood us up for Medicine School. What a best friend huh, but she never forgets to contact us at least once a week to do some catching up. But we rarely see each others; especially Hotaru's school is miles and miles away from ours. Although things are like this now, that is not enough to ruin our 6 year-friendship.

While Hotaru is happily taking up a Medicine course, Sumire and I attended an Art School that specializes in discovering aspiring Models, Fashion Designers, Stylists, and Photographers. We may sound like useless students taking up this path but believe me or not, striving for your dream come true is enough to continue despite what other people are saying about us. And with that, my family turned their backs away from me. They didn't literally abandon me, I mean; they are still the one responsible to pay up my fees here. But once I graduate here, I stand alone.

I'm not afraid. Hotaru may be away and she might take a while to finish up her course, but I got Sumire and I know we would be together until we have children and grandchildren of our own. I took up the Fashion Designing course, but once in a while I become a stylist just to perfect the model look I made up with the outfits, while Sumire took up the Modeling course. She is undeniably stunning with what she is doing and I am proud to style her. I must say she is the 'inspiration' for what I have became, I did design and sew a few simple dresses for her way back then. She's so perfect as a girl and I really admire her, too bad I can't be as good as her. Sumire is always number ONE after all.

"Stop being cheesy, Sumire. You sound like a lesbian who's drooling over me." I teased while I hit her playfully on her head. Sumire shrieked acting like it hurt like hell then she grabbed a pillow, "why you little—" She counterattacks me with the pillow so I grabbed one too. We continued laughing and hitting each other for minute or two until my dorm room open and a familiar blond popped into the room, "Am I late?"

Sumire ran a hand through her ebony curled-end hair to fix it up a bit, "Right on time, Nogi." She answered him still laughing gracefully. She even laughs prettily. Ruka rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. "I'm afraid that if I came later, this room would be filled with feathers. Right?" I guess he's right. But who cares? We were having fun. But I guess fun time is over. Since Ruka is here, we have to start to study for the finals next week. And with finals, I mean our last project for this Semester. As a designer/stylist, I need to know some facts about how a model would feel with the clothes & how the clothes would come out with the camera flash on. That's why I have Sumire here as my model and Ruka as my photographer. Though Ruka and I work together while Sumire is in the top working group, the opinion and tips from a model won't change.

I turned to face Sumire and asked, "What are you guys doing for this finals?"

"Well, we thought of doing a High Fashion photo shoot but to have a little bit of twist, we decided to have it at a gangster-ish surrounding. We already prepared the graffiti wall behind us and some more props. All we have to work on is the outfits." Sumire briefly explain and wow, I was blown away with their idea. I bet their photo shoot will be number one again. I can't even say something just with the thought of their project.

Ruka is in the same state as me but he managed to say something afterwards, "That's a great idea, Shouda-san. Your group has a lot of creative imagination huh."

Sumire snorted, "Thank you but honestly, my modeling partner was the only one to put a twist with everything we do. I mean, we thought of shooting a high fashion theme. But then he said we should do it with a graffiti wall behind us to give off a high gangster-ish fashion shoot or whatever." She shrugged, "Sorry I'm not great at explaining. But that's how I think the way it is."

"It's so perfect Sumire! Holy Bikkembergs—I'm so excited to see your photo shoot output. You have such a perfect working group. And I am so happy for your dream progress. I bet you will be one of the top models in the world!" I burst out happily while shaking both of her hands.

She laughed at me, "I should have captured a picture of your face just now. Your expression was simply priceless!" Sumire continued laughing as I pout away from her, "But enough blabbering about how perfect my group is. Seriously guys, all groups have their flaws once in a while."

"But not your group." I firmly stated.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, then continued, "How about you guys? What's your final project for this finals, lovebirds?" Then Ruka's face went red as tomato as Sumire tilts her eyebrows up and down. I just rolled my eyes. We met Ruka at our high school and well, we grew feelings for each other. Although it took him almost a year to ask me out, we're still okay. I officially became his girlfriend after we received the news we got in at Alice Arts Academy, which is this school. I really enjoy being with Ruka's company as much as how I enjoy being with my best friend's company. He's the best and perfect boyfriend I could ever have. Sometimes I wonder, with looks like his, why didn't he try out modeling? But hey, I'm still proud of him being a Photographer. I just love everything about him. "What's with the lovebirds?" I asked a little bit annoyed, "That's so old school." Then we laughed.

After Ruka got back to his normal self, he answered Sumire's question, "Mikan was the one who thought about our whole project. She designed a few chiffon sleeping wears. She suggested having a peaceful photo shoot, like angels sleeping. But instead of them sleeping on a bed, they would be peacefully floating on top of the water while sleeping."

"I thought of underwater photo shoot at first, but hey, that's old and common. So to have a new idea on how people could do photo shoot with water, I decided an ON-TOP Water Photo Shoot. Just imagine how their chiffon outfits and their hair would freely float with the water. It's so—" I thought of a perfect word to describe how I imagined the photo shoot would be, "—heavenly." I can't help but to smile with the idea I thought of. "I know it's not as good as your group's theme. But I want to try out something with a twist too." Sumire smiled sweetly and held my hand, "No Mikan, your idea was too perfect. I felt so—relaxed about it. Maybe our photo shoot would capture many people's attention, but your idea of the photo shoot for your group could capture all of the people's heart."

I stared at how Sumire was so sincere with each word she complimented my idea. "You'll do great. I hope with your idea, you could excel into the top group." Then she smiled at me, I smiled back as I turn to look at Ruka who's also smiling at me. "Thanks. But can we get over this cheesiness and back to our study. Do you think chiffon would be great to use to float with the water?" I suddenly asked breaking up the serious atmosphere between us.

Sumire thought for a second or two then answered, "Yep, chiffon is a light and frilly material after all. I'm really amazed with your skills today Mikan, very creative. I bet Natsume and you would have a great time sharing photo shoot ideas."

"Natsume?" I asked her utterly confused.

"Yeah, Natsume." She shrugged, "He's my modeling partner. He's the top model for the boys' freshmen level so I got paired up with him. He's my partner since 1st Semester so he's kind of my good friends."

I grinned evilly, then teased her, "I bet you guys are going out without telling me, huh." She gaped for a moment wile Ruka rolled his eyes, "Mikan? NO! Of course not. He's just a FRIEND."

"Oh really?" I snorted.

"Really."

"Really really?"

"REALLY REALLY REALLY!"

"Really really really really?"

"Oh God—MIKAN!"

I chuckled, "Kidding."

After 2 hours of questioning each other's opinion about the whole photo shoot set, Sumire excused herself because she had a phone call from their group's designer, telling her it's time to go and see her outfit. Before heading out of my room, she's mouthing about how naïve their designer is. "We never have a perfect outfit." She complained before leaving Ruka and I completely.

Ruka cleared his throat to break up the silence and to catch my attention. I was drawing some more chiffon dress, okay. "Hey." He started as he gently smiles his million dollar smile. Everything he does is all so gentle and kind. We have never fought even once throughout our 8-month relationship. Though there are a lot more of pretty girls out there like Sumire, he even chose the ugly duckling to be his girlfriend. I can never ask more but a boyfriend like him. He's so understanding, nice, smart, and kind of slow sometimes, bubbly and wonderful. I never thought a rich good looking blond boy with mesmerizing azure eyes would fall for me. I mean, he's too good and perfect for me. He never upset nor let me down. He accepts the way I am and he never asked for more from me. I love him so much.

I smiled back at him, "What's with your smile Ruka? I know you want something with that smile."

He shrugged, "I was just going to ask you out for dinner. Is it wrong for me to ask my girlfriend out once in a while?" I was slightly touched with how he acts and playfully punch him at his arm. I stood up from the floor and told him to wait outside the room while I change my clothes. As soon as he went out, I rampage my clothes in the closet to look for my slim beige pants, I folded the end 2 times for about 1-inch wide to get a chic yet simple look. I paired it with an over-sized but cute golden yellow cotton top with a baby panda print in front and loose ¾ sleeves. I jumped on my red 2-inched stilettos. I put up my brown hair into a messy bun and dumped my wallet & phone into my small red Cambridge Satchel bag. I applied baby powder on my face and a bit of pink lip tint to achieve a baby doll lips. Before heading out, I looked at myself at my whole body mirror beside my bed. I looked fine and simple so I headed out contented.

Ruka smiled upon seeing me and told me I look cute. Just cute? Well yeah because Sumire is the one to be only beautiful. But still he called me cute and made my heart jump a little bit. He offered his arm like a gentleman and we went on. He brought me to Shakey's and we ate quite a lot. After eating and waiting for our desert, we chatted about our upcoming project and he told me I was great for giving our photo shoot idea. He's really open and bubbly especially when it's just the two of us.

And I smiled with the thought that maybe, a big possibility, he's the one for me.

-xXx-

"ANNA! GET YOUR FRIGGIN' BUTT OVER HERE!" I scowled upon my phone. I don't want to finish this dress until I am sure this perfectly fit to my model. I sighed as I shift the phone to my other ear, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just s stressed out. I'm almost done so drop by my room immediately. Don't forget to bring your partner with you."

"_Don't worry Mi-chan, I understand you. I don't feel offended or something, really. See you then. Be there in 10 minutes!" _Anna cheerfully replied to me.

I smiled; I have such great friends, "Okay. Wait for you then."

The whole week preparation for the On-Top Water Photo Shoot wasn't easy as any other photo shoot. We carefully filled every space detailed. I want everything to be perfect. When the day for the photo shoot finally ended, I saw how good we worked out for this project. I carefully analyze the pictures captured on my laptop. I made Anna a peach chiffon dress. It's a tube emperor dress with a V cut beaded border at the chest area and I sewed small crystal Swarovski randomly on its tube top and on random free flowing layers of chiffon. It's a short to long dress. She's bare foot and her makeup was light smoky yellow to orange with a 3 crystal beads glued under each of her eyes. And to give a little bit twist, I drew a thin line of aqua blue eyeliner under her eyes going upward. Her hair was in a messy wavy state and I inserted random sea-ish stuff and Swarovski on it and some fake strands of the same shade blue hair extension. The camera is angled on top of the pool, Anna is floating effortless on the half a feet pool. She looked floating although she wasn't.

"Had fun?" A familiar deep voice startled me as the door behind me opened. I turned around and rolled my eyes, "Next time, try knocking the door Ruka. Okay?" He shrugged and sat beside me. Ruka took the photo of Anna from my hands and made a 'not bad' face then he looked at me, "Great job, Mikan. You did a perfect job."

I snorted as I stood up and stretch my arms in the air before pointing out to him, "But not as perfect as Sumire's group." I sat down back to my seat and cupped my cheeks with my hands, "I wonder how it'd go for them. I'm so excited to see her photo."

Ruka reached for my chin and turned my head to him, "Will you stop looking at yourself lowly. Sumire is good and so are you. Maybe Sumire is perfect at modeling. But there are you and for me, you are perfect in everything you do." I smiled and I got the message from his eyes that he wanted to cuddle. He slowly brought his face near to mine and as I close my eyes, my phone suddenly rang that made Ruka grunt and back out. I laughed at his expression and picked my phone up, "Yeah?"

"_Mikan! We just finished our shoot, get out of there and let's have our celebration dinner. Hurry though okay. I'm with Natsume and I want you guys to meet him. And—" _she paused for a second to think what she forgot, _"—Oh! Don't forget to bring a sample photo from your project, I got mine here. Hurry up! I want to see you friggin' butt here, NOW!"_

Laughing, I asked, "What's with the rush, Sumire? I get it ok. Will you let me change will you?" I heard her grunt, _"Fine. Just hurry."_ Then she hung up.

I looked at Ruka and smiled at him, "The princess wants us there, get ready. I'll see you by your room. It's on the way anyway, we'll continue this next time." I slightly pinched his cheek, "Don't wear something too formal or something. Ok?"

He rolled his eyes before leaving my room, "Yes, mother."

-xXx-

We arrived at where Sumire is and saw her alone. She still has her dark smoky hot make up on and her hair was in a messy bun located at the right side. She's wearing big plain red off-right shoulder sweater and white shorts and her 5-inched black pumps. Sumire is really pretty even though she's wearing simple clothes. She waved her hand and smiled at me as soon as she saw me, "Mikan!"

I pulled Ruka along with me as we sat down in front of Sumire, "Hey. So I thought you're with someone?" She blinked twice, "Oh, Natsume? Well I told you to hurry. He has other appointments; he's a top model after all." She explained then we state our order to the waiter. I'm having pasta for dinner and a chocolate frappe; I don't want to get bloated tonight. Sumire ordered Caesar salad and tomato juice plus a slice of blueberry cheesecake to balance the veggies and sweet. And as for Ruka, he ordered roast beef and mashed potato plus water only.

While waiting for our orders, Sumire grabbed a picture out of her purse and gave us a sly smile, "Aren't you going to ask about our photo shoot?" I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Let me see your shot." She gave me the picture and—WOW!

Sumire is so pretty! The graffiti wall was painted with random things all over, but in the middle they painted the word 'FREEDOM' that will catch any person's attention despite the drawings behind it. Her hair was in a high ponytail by the right side and was curled from the tip to the end. She was wearing a high waist hot pink pants that was folded at the end, maybe once or twice. On top was a tucked in creamy sheer tank top and she wore a gold bib necklace to give shine to her plain top. Her belt was brown and thinly braided that matches her brown 4-inched stilettos. She also has a long black cardigan over her top that end just before the back of her knees; the sleeve was folded in a ¾ look. She has a gold small watch at her right hand and numerous black, white and red random bracelets at the other. Her pose was effortless. Her body was slightly facing the right side with her left foot slightly bent upward. Her right hand was rested just above her right thigh while her left hand was raised and bent above her head. Her fierce expression really looked great together with her makeup and outfit. Everything was just so, so—PERFECT.

I was totally blown away, "Sumire it's too perfect. You're so great! Hotaru has to see this." She giggled then brought out another picture, "Well I guess you guys are going to meet Natsume in a picture only," She reached out over me the picture, "Here, that's him." I took the picture from her hand and saw a very hot gorgeous guy at the same setting. What a handsome guy. He's a perfect pair for Sumire. I don't find his Crimson eyes odd, actually they're friggin' hot.

Natsume was wearing a dirty white pant that perfectly fits with his teal V-neck shirt, half the hem of the shirt was tucked inside his pant in order to show his brown belt & buckle. He was also wearing a black coat over his shirt that matches Sumire's outfit that is also folded in a ¾ sleeve look. The topsider he was wearing was in a blue, white and black color that blended well together with his outfit. His raven hair was in a fixed but still messy state that looked so sexy that paired his crimson orbs. And like Sumire, his pose was effortless. He was leaning against the wall and was looking straight into the camera. Both of his hands were inside his pocket, while his right foot was bending towards to the left just behind his left foot and the tip of his right foot was resting on the ground.

"Like what you see?" Sumire mocked at me, I rolled my eyes before returning the picture to her, "Give me a break. He's all yours to have, I already have my own." I told Sumire, hoping Ruka was not offended at what she said or something but in what I can see—he doesn't mind.

Sumire snorted, "I don't really like him as a boyfriend material. He's just a friend, really."

I nodded before asking, "Then what do you want? I mean, you are the only pretty lady I know who is still single." She chuckled, "I AM the ONLY pretty lady you know, Sakura." I smiled then she continued, "And I don't really want to talk about this, plus we're only 17! There's still a lot of time to meet hot boys—I think. Now let me see what you guys had for the photo shoot."

After she saw the photo, she gasped, "Oh my gosh, Mikan! This is way much better than I have imagined. The dress is even gorgeous even if you just take a picture of it. You finally leashed out your great imagination. Maybe with this, you might make it up to our group."

I looked at her utterly surprised but she ignored me and continued, "Why don't we check out the result and list of new Sem-buds the day after tomorrow. Your grade might be qualified to be on top."

"Me? ON TOP?" I laughed, "Give me a break. It's not like no one can design better than me." Ruka and Sumire gave me serious looks, "What?"

Ruka started, "Don't you believe in yourself?"

Do I believe in myself? Of course I do! I know I have a talent in designing but to be on top and be on Sumire's group, the top group; it's too much for me. I'm good but never as good as Sumire. Sem-Buds stands for Semestral Buddies. The top group should consists the top students of every category, 1 top photographer, 1 top designer in the girls' division and another 1 in the boys', 1 top female model and 1 top male model. But for the other groups, they would only be recognized as normal students- and I am one of the students.

I sighed and answered them in order to stop this topic, "Fine, okay, let's check the results and lists together. I don't want to have false hope but all right, I'll try to see myself as the top designer. Happy now?" They just smiled at my sarcastic answer. Sumire answered back, "Yipee. Jumping for joy."

We laughed for a minute or two then right on time, our orders were served. We ate just like how we always do, quite noisy but fun. I wish Hotaru is here to complete this moment. I love them so much that I'll do anything for them.

* * *

~ _Miss Banana Tops _

**A/N: **Let me hear you beautiful voices- please review! I want to know how the story went for you. :) Thank you for reading._  
_

**Next Shoot: **First Meeting - to be posted on June 29.


	2. 02: First Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters. I am only to be recognized for the plot and well, for some of their unusual attitude. Yeah.

**A/N: **LOL. 1 week late. Well I guess it's okay since not many saw the start of this story. Here's the second part. I promise to update on time next week.

**-xXx-**

**Angel in Disguise  
Shoot 02: First Meeting**

**-xXx-**

**Sumire Shouda**

"Wake up sleepy head~!" I greeted Mikan as I barged into her room. Good thing she gave me her spare key. I saw her upside down on her bed; her auburn hair was tied up in a very, _very _messy bun with a thick pantyhose headband. "What are you doing with your hair? It'll get damaged if you sleep like that." I scolded her as I pulled down her blanket.

Mikan moaned and pulled the blanket above her again

I jump on her, "Don't you 'umm' me, Sakura." She started screaming and we wrestled on her bed, "Get off Sumire! I'll get read—" she laughed here, "—I SAID I'LL GET READY, OKAY!"

After I stood up and fixed my hair, I heard her mouthing something against me. "How can someone as slim like you be heavy as an elephant? Ugh. My back!" Currently, she's leaning forward her closet so without hesitation, I kicked her in.

"Sumire~!" I quickly closed the closet door and ran outside, "I'll wait outside Mikan! Hurry and get ready okay?"

I closed the door behind and heard something like she's get back at me someday.

Being like this with Mikan everyday is a wish that whatever the circumstances may be, I'll make it come true. Nobody really understood me back at grade school. To everyone's eyes, I am nothing but a spoiled brat. I was lonely and hated, but then I met Mikan. I've always thought that she's weird because she's friends with Hotaru, a freak genius. I was wrong to judge them like that, because now—I love them so much over anything else. Though Hotaru may be cold and heartless at times, I know she dearly cares about us, she never fails to get Mikan and me out of trouble.

Mikan is the best of the best best friends I could ever have. She's like the sister I never had. We've been through a lot of ups and downs, but not a single thing can ever break us apart. I love her and Hotaru that I don't care about the boys around me.

"Good Morning Shouda-san." I slightly turned my head to the left and saw Ruka, Mikan's lover boy, walking towards me. I raised up my right hand and greeted him back, "Hey Ruka-boy. Slept well?"

He just merely nodded and questioned me, "Is Mikan still sleeping?"

I chuckled at him and waved my hand back and forth, "Oh please—she would be if I didn't charged into her. She's coming out in a few more minutes."

Silence grew between Ruka and me, and that's Mikan's cue to come out already. She walked out wearing her black laced skirt that stopped in the mid-way of her thighs, 2 overlapping tank tops—lime green under cyan blue, a blue floral printed chucks and her hair is pulled back—half-do style. "Well, it's about time! Come on; let's check out the results before the place gets crowded!" I concluded as soon as she took her first step out.

The two love birds are silent as I lead the way. I don't really know if they are happy as a couple, but seeing Mikan serious about this—I might as well don't mind them at all. "I wonder if my Buds will change this semester." Mikan said breaking the ice.

I shrugged, "There's a huge possibility that you might go higher than them. I mean, your last photo shoot idea and dress are rather dashing." She smiled at my compliment.

Although she's silent, I know she's worried to get separated from Ruka. Ruka isn't a really great photographer himself; maybe he's good as well as their other Buds but Mikan's skill lifts above them. I know from the beginning that she didn't show her true self during the entrance ceremony—especially when we were grouped to our first SemBuds. But now, I can see the real Mikan I met when she started making dresses for me.

I want Mikan to get out of her stinking Buds and move up with my Buds. With her being on the top group will make her shine more and excel more. And more over, I want to be her and I want her to be with me.

"You're going to do fine, Mikan." This time, Ruka is the one to break the ice. He continued, "Even if you get to the top group, we will still each other like Shouda sees us before. Right?"

I nodded at his statement, "He's right Mikan. It's your boyfriend speaking now. You better listen and smile now."

We continued walking in silence until we reached the school's main bulletin board. It's located at the main building, usually this is the place where the enrollment and getting-to-know-the-school starts. As I predicted, the place is already crowded and we can't see a thing at the board. "Nice job Mikan. You got the place crowded." I huffed as the people around us kept on pushing and squishing us.

She rolled her eyes, "Well if you haven't tackled me earlier and just wake me up like how normal people wake up a person, then I could move faster without pain." Sly bitch.

We kept on mocking and mocking each other as the crowd lessens in number. I felt a hand grab mine and squeezed it nervously, "I'm nervous Sumire." Mikan started as she cuddle up beside me, "Do you think I did good this semester?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes. Now stop worrying, I'm excited to see if you made it up to my group. I wish we're together this time." She nodded and smiled sweetly. Now that's the Mikan I know.

After minutes of struggle and stunts defying actions; (LOL. Where did that came from?) we can finally see a clear view of the board and results. As usual Natsume still tops the male models. I closed my eyes before looking at the female category—I sighed upon seeing my name on number one. I thought I went down, "Ah—I'm still in the same range of middle groups." Ruka stated. Then the three of us looked for Mikan's name on the part of the list where she usually has been for the past 2 semester. "Can't find her at the middle part." I informed them.

Mikan paled, "Do you think I'm at the bottom?"

"How 'bout the top?" Ruka suggested.

"The top—" my eyes quickly scanned up to the top of the list. "Female Category for the Fashion Designers', and on the top 1 lies your name, Mikan."

The three of us fell completely silent. Until Mikan spoke in wide shocked eyes, "I'm on the top list?" She asked as she turns my way. I nodded and slowly smiles form upon our faces that soon grew into big and wide grins. "Mikan! You are the top Female Designer!" I cheered her up and down. We started to jump from our places as Ruka laughed with us. "We're going to be together for Pete's Sake!"

Mikan nodded endlessly, "I can't wait to work and design dress with you!" She said in a happy tone.

Ruka clapped for us, "Congrats Mikan! Good luck to the both of you."

"Aw. Ruka-boy is going to cry!" I teased.

We continued laughing and cheering as we leave the place, damn it's hot and tiring. But for us it's worth it. Mikan and I are going to be together for a long time now. Of course we'll make sure not to forget about her lover boy, Ruka.

I jumped in front of them and shouted, "This call for a celebration!" They agreed and before walking, we 'banzai-'d each other. When we were about to head out, a dirty blond boy came rushing towards us, I grunted, "What does he needs now?"

Ruka then turned to see who came and beamed, "Koko! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just inviting you over to a party." Then Koko turned to Mikan and me, "Hi there Mikan-chan, Sumire-chan—sorry but this is for boys' only." I ignored him and his weirdness.

I didn't actually listen to their conversation, it's boring. Once I heard Mikan said that Ruka should have time for his friends, I grinning by the thought that I will be alone with Mikan. YES!

As both the boys walked away from us, we started to head our way also, "Where are they going?"

Mikan shrugged, "Koko's house. They need some bonding moments too so I let him off. So, where are we gonna celebrate? Are we eating?"

I thought for a moment, and an idea popped into me, "how about 'Dad's'? The food there is so like heaven!"

She frowned, "Isn't that eat-al-you-can? I thought you're on a diet?"

"Forget about my diet. I wanna celebrate!"

The two us of continued to shriek and sing songs like we always do back at high school especially when something good happened. I miss those days so much.

"What's with the noise? Tch." I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned and saw a pair of crimson orbs, I smirked before greeting him like one of the dramas I'm fond to, "Natsume. Been running to find me?"

He just shrugged and looked at Mikan. "Oh! Natsume—this is my best friend Mikan." I turned to Mikan, "And Mikan, this is the guy I'm talking about—my modeling partner, Natsume." Mikan smiled for politeness while Natsume just shrugged again. "So where are you heading to?"

"Nowhere in particular." He bluntly said.

I nodded and asked, "Then why don't you join us? Since both of you are my best friends, I want you guys to get along. Right?" Natsume was about to reject my offer but I just pushed him together with us. "Oh I insist! Come on now, Mikan—let's go!"

_This will be so much fun. :)_

**-xXx-**

Is it me or I just think Mikan is not _talking_? After we picked all the food we want from the buffet, we sat at the table beside the glass window and ate in silence. Well I don't mind Natsume 'cause he doesn't really speak so much, if he does, no good thing comes out from his mouth except great ideas. Mikan on the other hand, is a _very _talkative girl! But how come she's completely silent? Is she still thinking about Nogi boy?

"So Mikan," I started, "since you will be with us more often, I suggest you already show your true side to Natsume. No offense Hyuuga, but you're the most unapproachable guy ever."

He shrugged after digging in another spoonful, "Never told you guys to approach me anyway, Permy."

I gapped, "Pe-Permy? Well I was just being friendly—thank you very much."

Suddenly, Mikan chuckled at me after she finished munching the food inside her mouth, "So somebody still calls you with the nickname I gave you during grade school." She grabs her drink before continuing, "A permy will always be a permy, I suppose."

"Wow. Thanks for the recognition Sakura. Very much appreciated." I said as I roll my eyes. Well, at least, I broke the ice.

"You're welcome darling" She said sarcastically before having a bite at her chicken and said with her mouth full, "Have you tasted the Chicken Garlic they served earlier? It tastes so good I can't help but to concentrate eating it. It's so tender, heavenly taste—I can already die, Sumire!" So that's why she's so silent.

"So much for manners, huh, Garlic girl." A deep handsome voice interrupted our talk.

Mikan gapped, "Ga-Garlic girl? Excuse me? I just told you my name is Mi—"

"Permy told me."

"—kan Sakura and I am the new member in your group. Sorry for my manners but calling other people with childish nicknames like Garlic girl is quite r—"

"You called Permy a childish nickname too."

"—ude and I suggest you to stop that habit. This is so immature. I can't belie—"

I sighed before giggling at the sight. Just imagine how animated Mikan's face was while arguing Natsume and how impassive Natsume answers her without looking at her direction. Even though it's annoying, I just love how my two best friends get along… um, well, sort of get along—_I guess._

"—ow what? I'm just going to ignore you. Case closed!" Mikan fished with pouting lips. She got up with her plate and went back to the buffet table.

While Natsume continued eating peacefully in front of me. "I told you its fun to talk with Mikan."

He answered without bothering to look up, "No—she's annoying."

I chuckled, "Oh bear with it. You are going to work with my best friend whether you like it or not. Besides, I'm sure you two will get along with the photo shoot concepts and ideas."

Then Mikan came back just on time before my short speech and they answered me in chorus, "Hell no!"

Natsume shrugged before looking at the standing Mikan, "She's ugly and loud. Un-lady-like."

"Well, I don't like guys with arrogant and annoying attitude either!" She huffed as she sat down with both of cheeks puffed. She crossed her arms under her chest and her legs at the same time, "So conceited."

"I didn't asked you to like me—" he smirked here and continued, "—polka-dotted panties girl."

Mikan gapped, "Why. You. PERVERT!" And the next thing I know they are arguing again. I just sighed with a smile. _What a happy sight. _Since I sat near the window, I might as well just enjoy the view outside until I spotted Yuu roaming around outside. I knocked on the glass window hoping to catch Yuu's attention. He's our group's photographer and I want him to join us so that Mikan won't feel awkward anymore—well, there's no awkward in Mikan's dictionary, she's already bubbly the first time I met her.

Once Yuu turned to our direction, I waved my hand signaling him to join us and so he did. He begun to walk inside the restaurant and Mikan and Natsume are still arguing though I think Natsume is ignoring her now.

"Sumire-chan! I was about to contact you to have a get together before the weeklong vacation." Yuu greeted me as soon as he reached our table. Mikan and Natsume just stopped arguing on time—they are completely ignoring each other now.

I nodded to agree with Yuu's idea, "That's what I thought about earlier too! Good thing I saw you. And don't just stand there, you're not a stranger. Sit beside Natsume."

Yuu sat and faced Natsume, "Hello Natsume-kun. Congrats on being on top again. And you too Sumire!" Then he looked at Mikan, "I guess you're Sakura-san Sumi-chan has been blabbering about to us most of the time."

Mikan smiled, "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura—just call me Mikan. I'll be joining your group this semester so please take care of me." She introduced herself cheerfully.

"I'm Yuu Tobita—nice to meet you Mikan-chan!" He replied with the same amount of cheerfulness.

"So what's up? Any news from Hiroki?" I asked Yuu. Hiroki is our top male designer, although he's good, I don't really like his style and presence here at the group. He's somewhat—_weird._

Yuu shook his head, "Hiroki isn't our male designer as of now. He's been topped by Kokoro Yome." Mikan replied to him utterly amused, "So, that's why he's having a party." I nodded to agree while Natsume stood up and glared at us, "And that's why I am leaving. Move aside, Tobita."

I rolled my eyes as Mikan gapped, "You could've asked Yuu politely, Jerk!"

"Shut up Polka Dots." And before Mikan could answer him back, he went away.

**-xXx-**

"That arrogant jerk perverted bastard! I can't believe I have to work together with him." Mikan puffed as she punches the pillow imagining it's Natsume.

Hotaru grabbed the pillow away from her and hit her with it, "Don't go on destroying other person's stuffs, idiot." I laughed at the sight. Currently, we are having a sleep over at Hotaru's place. Since we still have a weeklong vacation, Mikan and I decided to crash into Hotaru. Although Hotaru doesn't like the idea, she can't do anything to kick us out.

I chuckled at Mikan, "Don't worry dear, I bet you guys will get along fine when the first project starts." She gaped at me, "Get along _fine_? Sumire! Are you out of your mind? He's the lousiest and most arrogant guy I've ever met! He's worse than the arrogant Youchi who I've took care of for my babysitter job last summer! But of course, You-chan is cute and bearable anyway—but for Natsume's case, NO! I can't believe he's the top model for the—"

"Urgh. Too loud." I heard Hotaru murmured as she clicked her tongue.

"—doesn't even look like a fun-to-work-with model either! I'd rather work with the weirdoes than to work with a guy like him! Urgh. The nerves on that man. Sheesh." And that where Mikan finally shut her mouth.

Hotaru playfully surrendered both of her hands in the mid-air, "_Finally. _Now can we please sleep in peace?" I rolled my eyes. How I missed this kind of sight. "Who told you we would sleep?" I blurted out.

Mikan jumped unto Hotaru's bed, "Come on! Let's climb on the roof like we do before!"

I nodded to agree while Hotaru grunted, "_Fine. _But not too long! I don't have all night to do monkey businesses with you idiots." Then she formed her small rare smile for us which meant she also liked the idea.

Once we lay down on the roof, we stared at the sky in silence with Mikan in the middle as always. We used to do this a lot of times back then. Everything was still until I felt a hand crawled into my hand, Mikan's hand to be exact. I turned my head a bit to look at her, "I love you guys." She said as she closes her eyes with her usual radiant smile.

I saw Hotaru looking at Mikan too then at me, I slowly smiled to Hotaru and she did the same. I wanted to answer Mikan 'I love you too.' But it'll be too cheesy; instead, I returned a squeeze in her hand and closed my eyes too.

I'll never do anything to lose my friends, _ever._

* * *

_~ Miss Banana Tops_

**A/N:** Sorry for the grammar lapses. No beta reader and I am _so_ lazy to reread. I don't mind you pointing out my mistakes. :D Since you have reached the end, mind to let me hear your opinion? 1 review= great motivation. LOLOLOLOL. :DDD Bye! :*

**Next Shoot:** Wrong Impressions - to be posted on July 13. (_Friday the 13__th__! Oooooh. :D_)


End file.
